Aprendiendo a Amar
by LadyShonnen
Summary: ¿Por que te fuiste y me dejaste tan roto? Historia de Ulquiorra Cifer y OC
1. 1

Un chico de pelo naranja y ojos color ocre caminaba abriéndose pasa por su instituto seguido por sus amigos.

-. ¿No piensa detenerlo capitán ? - preguntó Rangiku al chico de pelo blanco y ojos turquesa que también caminaba tras ellos.

-. Kuchiki puede encargarse - resopló el pequeño chico que no aparentaba nada la edad que tenía.

El de pelo naranja estaba más preocupado que molesto por su amiga con cabello del mismo color; su amiga no había ido a clases ese día y eso no era común en ella, debía estar enferma o herida y eso era en el mejor de los casos ya que no sentía su reiatsu en ninguna parte y eso lo volvía completamente loco; no soportaría volver a perderla.

Le lanzó un puñetazo a un pelinegro que lo esquivó sin ningún problema, dos golpes más fueron lanzados y terminaron en fracaso, esto irritaba más al Kurosaki hasta que decidió tomarlo por el cuello de su uniforme, los presentes sabía que el chico acorralado podría soltarse cuando quisiera.

-. ¿Donde diablos está Inoue? - le gritó molesto al chico que tenía frente a él sin expresión alguna como había permanecido desde el primer momento, la mirada fija de aquellos ojos esmeralda sin brillo.

-. La mujer no está- fue lo único que dijo causando que la ira creciera y lanzando otro golpe que tuvo el mismo destino que los anteriores.

Ichigo sintió un dolor en su rostro, había sido golpeado y se encontrado en el suelo, rápidamente se puso de pie y le regresó el golpe a aquel hombre de pelo y ojos turquesa, su sonrisa se había extendido dejando ver sus enormes colmillos.

La pelea fue detenida por una voluptuosa mujer de hermosa piel morena y cabello rubio, y una pequeña pelinegra de ojos azules.

-. ¡Te voy a matar Kurosaki! - gritó Grimmjow ganando un golpe de su antigua compañera espada.

-. Terminarás como la última vez - fue la respuesta del Shinigami sustituto que también obtuvo un golpe en la cabeza.

-. ¡Ya cállense! - dijo el más pequeño de todos los presentes.

-. ¿Que sucede Hitsugaya? - habló Halibel quien era prácticamente la vocera de los ex-espada ya que el cuarto no era de muchas palabras y el sexto era un impulsivo irrespetuoso.

-. No podemos sentir a la humana Inoue Orihime, la que estuvo prisionera de Aizen. -. Explicó El Capitan.

-. Yo tampoco puedo sentirla. -. Respondió la mujer.

Decidieron visitar nuevamente la casa de Orihime para comprobar si aún no aparecía, a la salida Ichigo vio a una pequeña niña que había muerto anteriormente en el edificio de Orihime y siempre estaba por ahí. Aquel pequeño espíritu le confirmó que nunca había regresado el día anterior de la escuela.

Su siguiente movimiento fue dividir y conquistar, todos estaban en su forma espiritual tratando de sentir la presencia de su amiga.

-. Kurosaki, la encontraremos - le dijo Renji tratando de calmarlo, incluso Yoruichi se había unido a aquella búsqueda.

-. Realmente estoy preocupado por ella, es mi mejor amiga ¡no se que haría si la pierdo otra vez! - dijo recordando la impotencia y desesperación que sintió cuando Ulquiorra y Yammy la llevaron a las noches para que fuera prisionera de Aizen.

No sentía nada, ni el ni sus amigos podían sentir su reiatsu lo que los alarmaba más cada Segundo que pasaba, podían sentir el Reiatsu de cualquier ser humano que estaba parado en el mundo de los vivos al igual que el de cada Shinigami y espíritu que había. Pocas personas en la sociedad de almas podían controlar su reiatsu al punto de hacerlo completamente indetectable y algunos huecos, pero no podían hacerlo por tiempo indefinido y Orihime no dominaba aquella técnica.

Vio como Ishida se acercaba a la posición que compartía con Renji.

-. Pude sentirla por unos segundos... - confesó el Quincy.

-. ¿Donde está? - preguntó con un poco de esperanza de qué tal vez nada grave le había pasado.

-. No lo sé, la sentí por escasos segundos. - confesó.

Decidieron continuar buscando hasta que Ulquiorra comunicó que la había sentido.

-. ¿Donde está?

-. Está aproximándose a Karakura. Fue por escasos segundos pero esta bien.

Ichigo no hizo más preguntas pues sabía que tendría que hacer demasiadas para así poder llegar a la conclusión que quería. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su amiga de infancia la cual contestó enérgicamente. Aseguró que todo se encontraba bien y que al día siguiente les explicaría a todos lo ocurrido. No tuvo razón para dudar de sus palabras así que decidió tranquilizarse.

Los antiguos espadas estaban en aquella casa que compartían, Ulquiorra se encontraba en el techo ignorando a sus compañeros del antiguo ejército.

-. Está preocupado por la princesa - se burló Pantera y no recibió respuesta del chico de ojos esmeralda.

-. No seas torpe pantera.

-. Incluso aquel témpano de hielo puede sentir. - comentó burlándose, pero eso se había acabado hacia ya mucho tiempo.

-. ¿Que sucede cuarta? - interrogó Halibel.

-. Su reiatsu estaba oculto... oculto por uno más fuerte, inmaduro y sin control que se ocultaba.

-. Entiendo - dijo la tercera recordando un viejo mito que contaban algunos espada y viejos Hollows.

De un momento a otro se sintió un fuerte reiatsu que mandó a Grimmjow y Halibel al suelo, todo se tornó frío y no tuvieron tiempo alguno de reaccionar. Ulquiorra no se encontraba en el suelo, parecía inmune a aquel.

El reiatsu desapareció, dejando a los tres espadas y a cada Shinigami de karakura muy confundido y algunos asustados por la intensidad.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. 2

A primera hora todos los Shinigamis de karakura se encontraban en la puerta de la escuela esperando a su pelinaranja amiga que los había vuelto locos el día anterior y parecía que iba a llegar tarde.

-. Me está preocupando otra vez - comentó Ichigo.

No recibió respuesta de ninguno de sus amigos ya que ellos veían en otra dirección a la causante de su preocupación venir tan alegre como siempre.

-. ¡Hola amigos! - saludó la chica con su contagiosa sonrisa, aquel que fue su amigo de infancia la escaneo y ella estaba completamente bien.

-. ¡Me tenías preocupado! - gritó el que poseía el pelo del mismo color que ella.

-. Lo siento chicos, por favor perdónenme- respondió haciendo una reverencia ante sus amigos.

-. Descuida Inoue, lo importante es que estas bien - consoló Rukia. - ¿por que desapareciste ayer?

-. ¡Oh, claro! Estaba recogiendo a mi hermana.

-. ¿¡Hermana!? - preguntaron todos los presentes al unísono, no tenían conocimiento de que ella tuviese alguna otra familia.

-. Si, hermana. Ella es Aihime Inoue mi hermana menor - dijo un poco nerviosa. Se movió hacia un lado y dejó ver a una versión de ella más pequeña, la pequeña chica tenía ojos más pequeños y le quitaban la mirada infantil que Inoue poseía, con ese color color gris tan profundo que asemejaba la plata, su rostro más fino, de baja estatura con unos escasos centímetros más baja que Tōshirō. Su rostro no mostraba ni un céntimo de expresión, relamió sus labios y retiró unos mechones de su largo cabello que era castaño y con las puntas blancas. Movió su mano en señal de un saludo.

-. ¡Hola soy Rukia Kuchiki - dijo entusiasmada la chica de pelo negro. No recibió respuesta, hizo una señal como saludó tratando de ser lo más cordial posible. El chico de cabellos blancos la miraba atentamente como si la había visto antes de alguna manera.

-. Ai, ellos son mis amigos: Ichigo Kurosaki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, Ishida Uryu, Rangiku Matsumoto y Tōshirō Hitsugaya - habló presentado a cada uno de los presentes omitiendo a la que ya se había presentado Sola.

Levantó su mano en señal de saludo.

-. ¿Es muda? - preguntó aquel chico calvo.

-. No soy muda - dijo haciendo estremecer al chico, tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba amenazante.

Todos fueron a sus clases correspondientes para no tener más problemas. La chica de cabellos castaños se entretuvo mirando por la ventana y diviso a dos figuras flotando. La primera era una idéntica a aquel chico de cabello blanco que su hermana le había presentado solo que tenía algo blanco en vez del uniforme de la escuela y frente a él lo que parecía ser una chica de cabello Turquesa en una hermosa y larga trenza. Se quedaron teniendo una conversación un momento y luego desaparecieron.

Le restó importancia a aquello y cuando volvió en si, se dio cuenta que el receso había comenzado. Decidió ir al patio y se sentó en una mesa por la ubicación que su hermana le dijo.

Comía hielo y de la nada llegó un chico ruidoso acompañado de otros dos.

-. ¿Quien diablos eres? - preguntó ese chico de pelo y ojos celeste, se quedaron mirándose un momento pero la chica decidió ignorarlo y escanear a sus acompañantes.

A su izquierda había una mujer de piel morena y cabello rubio, un voluptuoso cuerpo y ojos de color azul, su mirada y su simple presencia eran imponentes, tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por una bufanda pero aún así se notaban sus finas y delicadas facciones. Mientras que a la derecha se encontraba observándola un chico de cabello negro como la noche, complexión delgada, tenía una piel extremadamente pálida, aún más que la suya. Tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pudo deducir el color pero notó su rostro carente de expresión y sus facciones finas aunque duras.

Regresó su vista a Grimmjow que sonreía dejando ver sus colmillos, lo escaneo más a fondo, musculoso y realmente atractivo. Ella estaba sentada pero no necesitaba medirlo para ver que el era más alto que ella al igual que muchas personas.

-. ¿Quien diablos eres? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Aihime tenía una actitud prepotente mientras que el pelo azul se irritaba.

-. ¡Yo soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! ¿Tu quien diablos eres pequeña mujer?

-. Aihime Inoue - respondió haciendo que por primera vez Ulquiorra le prestara atención. Pudo ver aquellos ojos esmeralda sin brillo que erizaron toda su piel con una simple mirada.

-. ¿Tienes parentesco con la princesa? - fue ignorado.

Grimmjow volvió a gritar causando la irritación de todos los presentes, quien reaccionó fue la chica más pequeña. Que le dio un enorme golpe.

-. ¿Quien demonios es ella? - preguntó Ichigo a los demás Shinigamis, la expresión de todos cambio rápidamente y se pusieron nerviosos, los humanos no comprendieron.

-. Buenos días - saludó esa chica que venía junto al capitán Hitsugaya, era un poco más alta que el. Tenía el cabello bastante largo de color celeste y al bajar se iba oscureciendo hasta llegar a un todo casi azul marino, unos grandes y penetrantes ojos de distinto color; uno de color dorado mientras que el otro era azul, cuerpo delgado y bien formado. Se notaba lo delicada que era. Su piel blanca y pura como la nieve y su rostro se veía El Fuerte carácter.

Vio como Ikkaku y Yumichika le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y ella les sonrió.

-. ¿Quien demonios eres? - interrogó el pelinaranja.

-. Soy Miyuki Kobayashi, teniente del undécimo escuadrón de la corte. Estoy a cargo de localizar el frío reiatsu que aparece en el mundo de los vivos y si es hostil de eliminarlo. - respondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento ichigo se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual aquella chica los ponía nerviosísima .

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. 3

Aquel gigante grupo se encontraba en la casa de los antiguos espadas haciendo tareas del instituto. Al menos una parte hacia tarea mientras que la mayoría consideraba aquello como algo completamente inútil ya que no eran humanos y eso no iba a servirle de nada.

Sintieron una fuerte presión espiritual y los shinigamis y el Quincy salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar al lugar había un Gillian.

-. ¡Maldita sea que gran día! - gritaron Miyuki e Ikkaku con emoción.

-. ¡No hagan nada estupido! - ordenó el de mayor rango al ver como esas dos bestias querían atacar sin más.

Rara vez los Gillian salían de hueco mundo, definitivamente un reiatsu muy grande lo estaba inspirando a entrar.

La estrategia fue atacar juntos y así lo hicieron, algunos activaron sus bankais y de ninguna forma le hacían un rasguño. Aquel hollow gigante se dispuso a hacer su movimiento el cual era un Cero. Los ex-espada llegaron a unirse a la batalla y mientras el cero se formaba trataron de interrumpir pero fue inútil.

-. Eso no es un gillian cualquiera - dijo Rukia tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera Ichigo pudo lograr que retrocediera.

Antes de que aquel disparo fuese lanzado parte de su rostro se congeló con hielo vieleta. Eso lo hizo enojar. Vieron en la dirección donde provino y se encontraban Ikkaku y Miyuki.

-. ¿Asustado? - gritó Miyuki y el Gillian hizo un fuerte sonido.

La chida de ojos bicolor colocó su zampakuto en posición como si tuviese una mirilla y de ella salido una bola violeta brillante hacia Ikkaku la cual golpeó con su espada para que tomara dirección a su enemigo, esto lo inmovilizó unos momentos que ambos aprovecharon para acortar distancia.

-. Ya entiendo por qué es teniente de kempachi. - dijo Ichigo.

-. Ella es solo una idiota. - dijo Hitsugaya enojado porque aquellos dos inmaduros lo estaban desobedeciendo.

-. Capitán no diga eso. Ella es formidable. El solo lo dice porque le tiene rencor.

Los demás fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros mientras que Orihime quien había llegado hacía poco a encargaba de curar a Rukia para que se uniera a la batalla.

El Gillian se detuvo y luego se sintió un pesado y frío reiatsu, esta vez no había sido tan fuerte como las veces anteriores pero estaba. Hitsugaya, rukia y Miyuki no sentían el frío tanto como los demás y la última se relamió el labio por la excitación de la batalla.

Una figura pequeña y llena de vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo apareció, tenía un largo y ondulado cabello blanco con un ojo azul oscuro era todo lo que aquellas vendas dejaban ver.

Grimmjow miró a Ulquiorra quien estaba con el ceño fruncido ante eso. Miyuki olvidó al Gillian y se fue encima de la chica la cual frenaba sus ataques con sus manos. La chica de las vendas aparentemente se cansó y le dio un golpe en la nuca a la pelo azul haciéndola perder el conocimiento. Ichigo fue a su rescate.

Halibel y Grimmjow la atacaron con balas que desviaba igual con sus manos como que aquello era un juego de niños. Una bala se desvió en dirección a Inoue la que fue rápida y se protegió con sus flores pero el impacto la hizo desmayarse.

Luego de eso la chica de blancos cabellos aumentó su presión espiritual inmovilizando a los presentes, se acercó al Gillian y al tocarlo simplemente lo congeló. De la misma forma que llego así se fue y no hubo más rastro de su presión espiritual.

-. Te paralizaste - comentó la rubia rompiendo el silencio, no recibió respuesta. - ¿crees que sea ella?

-. Se siente como ella - habló grimmjow que sabía que el pelinegro no reponderiaz

-. Si es ella estamos en graves problemas.

-. ¿Que diablos es ella? - preguntó Ichigo mientras veía a Miyuki aún inconsciente.

-. Una bestia. - respondió Yumichika quien estaba ahí junto a Ikaku. Ichigo vio a Tōshirō del otro lado de la habitación recargando en la pared.

-. ¿Es tan poderosa que ustedes le temen?

-. No, no. Eso fue una apuesta que perdimos, Miyuki nos trata como iguales. - empezó Ikkaku - nuestra división como ya sabes tiene a los shinigamis más fuertes y hambrientos de batalla, por eso está conformada solo por hombres... así que puedes imaginar el potencial de Miyuki para no solo pertenecer a ella sino ser la teniente del capitán Kempachi.

-. Ahora entiendo un poco mejor.

-. Algunos dicen que ella puede ser la próxima kempachi - ichigo tembló ante eso.

-. La señorita Miyuki así como es de poderosa es de leal, moriría por cualquiera de nosotros sin pensarlo - terminó Yumichika quien era gran amigo de la chica. - a pesar de que en nuestro escuadrón seamos bestias de batalla somos muy unidos.

-. Miyuki es muy inmadura, pierde el control rápidamente y se lanza sin pensar en consecuencias. ¡Por eso está así! Si sigue así nunca llegará a ser capitana de nada - dijo Hitsugaya molesto, odiaba ser desobedecido.

-. Tōshirō debes relajarte. - le dijo el pelinaranaja viendo como su amiga se revolvía, ahora solo estaba dormida.

-. Hitsugaya... - dijo la chica de ojos bicolor ya despierta - eres un enano muy rencoroso... debes superar el pasado, ademas eso qué pasó no tenía nada que ver conmigo. - se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo u Tōshirō no pudo sostener la mirada.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los arrancar había alguien de sobra, la castaña estaba plácidamente dormida en la cama de Ulquiorra el cual con suerte había cruzado una oración completa con ella, ninguno era de muchas palabras. Al principio estaba dormida en el suelo pero no quisieron despertarla y decidieron llevarla al cuarto de el, el dormiría en el sofá esa noche en el momento que le diera sueño.

Ulquiorra subió a la azotea, no tenía sueño en ese momento. Su mente se encontraba lejos, mucho tiempo atrás cuando era humano y aún después de ser un hueco.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en aquello cuando sintió una presencia tras el, giro y vio a Aihime ahí temblando y envuelta en las sábanas que le pertenecían a él.

-. P-perdón... - decía, tenía mucho frío. Ni siquiera podía hablar

-. Descuida humana. - tranquilizó el acercándose. Los temblores de la chica se hacían más fuertes y el de ojos esmeraldas la abrazó. Pudo sentir lo congelante que era el cuerpo de la chica y al cabo de unos segundos ella correspondió el abrazo.

El abrazo duro varios minutos. Hasta que sus temblores cesaron, ella se encontraba avergonzada por su comportamiento y sorprendida por el de Ulquiorra puesto que pocas eran las palabras que habían cruzado.

-. Lamento haberme dormido, no quería ser una molestia. Solo estaba cansada, Orihime debe estar preocupada por mi. rayos. De verdad perdóname... - fue callada, el pálido chico frente a ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que se callara. Estaba hablando demasiado.

-. ¿Por qué despertaste? - fue su única interrogante.

-. Tuve una pesadilla... - susurró y el pudo escucharla gracias al silencio de la noche. Había conceptos que el conocía gracias a la mujer.

-. Humana. Puedes quedarte si no quieres dormir. - le dijo para sorpresa de ambos.

-. Gracias - dijo y se sentó cerca de la puerta. Ulquiorra por alguna razón se sentó junto a ella.

Ahí, viendo las estrellas esos dos seres que parecían no tener corazón.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. 4

AIHIME POV

Caminé junto a mi hermana viendo a Kurosaki y a Kuchiki frente a nosotros, acomodé mi guante y acomodé mi largo cabello hacia un lado, cada vez lo que sólo eran puntas blancas se notaban más. Habíamos llegado tarde al instituto así que me dirigí a mi clase que era distinta a la de ellos lo cual en verdad agradecí. Vi un solo espacio vacío en todo el salón y lo tomé apresuradamente.

El maestro hablaba pero realmente yo no le prestaba atención, me enfoqué más en mi libreta que estaba en blanco, mi piel y la hoja de papel no tenían mucha diferencia de color, lo único colorido eran mis uñas y aquel guante que yo siempre tenía puesto.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenía ahí sentada le presté atención a mi compañero, su pálida mano estaba junto a la mía y fui subiendo el rostro para darme cuenta a quien tenía ahí, Ulquiorra tenía la vista fija en el maestro y quizás no se había percatado de mi presencia, su cabello negro como la noche contrataba con su piel y con sus ojos verdes color esmeralda. Yo realmente estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos.

Tenía una respiración calmada, verlo me causaba raras sensaciones. El lápiz que tenía en la mano se había congelado y al notar eso lo entre en la mochila rápidamente.

-. Humana... - saludó diciéndome ese molestó nombre que hacía que la ira corriera por mis venas.

-. Arrancar - respondí con media sonrisa, giró el rostro hacia mi mientras yo me hacía la desentendida; el no decía nada, solo me observaba carente de expresión como siempre.

Cuando por fin se acabo la clase que me pareció eterna salí sin mirar atrás. Me encontré con mi hermana la cual me abrazó. Luego llegaron Grimmjow y Tier.

Poco a poco se incorporaron los demás, Tōshirō se sentó a mi lado. Me pasó medio batido y continué bebiéndolo.

-. Aihime - llamó mi hermana mayor, la miré a los ojos que había heredado de mi madre - ¿nos acompañas a la playa esta tarde?

Sus ojos me suplicaban, miré a los demás que esperaban mi respuesta; aquel grupo era agradable pero no tanto.

-. De acuerdo. - dije y ella aplaudió infantilmente.

Continuaron hablando cosas a las que no le preste importancia, Ulquiorra me miraba mientras Yumichika no dejaba de peinar y elogiar mi cabello.

El sol me disgustaba enormemente y quizás por eso yo estaba tan pálida. Vi como Ichigo y Renji tenían un partido de volleyball contra Rukia y Rangiku las cuales estaban ganando. Yumichika, Ikaku, Miyuki y Tōshirō estaban sentados en la orilla y los dos primeros hacían castillos de arena. Tier Tomaba el sol junto a Grimmjow y por último mi hermana estaba llevando a Ulquiorra hasta el mar contra su voluntad.

-. Ella debería soltar a tu chico - dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

-. Yo no tengo un chico.

-. Aquel extraño ser de ahí te interesa.

-. Sal de mi cabeza.

-. Deberías matarla - repitió

Me concentré y alejé aquella voz de mi cabeza.

Los amigos de mi hermana me miraban algunos asustados y otros de manera amenazante, mientras que las demás personas estaban preocupadas por la conmoción que aparentemente causé yo.

FIN AIHIME POV

Grimmjow y Halibel se miraban confundidos, aparentemente aquel frío provenía de la Inoue menor, había sido exactamente el mismo frío y descomunal reiatsu que habían sentido hacia unos meses.

Ishida se había sentado junto a ella y le sostenía el bloqueador solar mientras ella misma se lo ponía, Ichigo veía la escena junto a los demás Shinigamis quienes habían detenido su partido de volleyball, esperaron la señal y fue un claro no. Ishida no percibía nada de aquel reiatsu.

Tōshirō se sentó junto a su amiga con el ceño fruncido y automáticamente empezó a ser molestado por ella.

-. Tienes 10 años y te arrugarás antes de los 12- empezó a decir ganándose una mala mirada.

-. Sabes que no tengo 10

-. Se tu edad Tōshirō, me la sé bien - dijo con media sonrisa, aquella chica le encantaba hablar con doble sentido.

-. Entonces no molestes.

-. Si pongo una moneda en tu frente creo que serías capaz de doblarla. - dijo la castaña haciendo que el de bellos ojos azules empezara a gritarle causándole una gran carcajada.

De un momento a otro vio como saliendo del agua su hermana se desmayaba cayendo en los brazos de Ulquiorra, todos corrieron a ayudarla.

Orihime se encontraba dormida y su hermana menor custodiaba su puerta, veía a los amigos de ella como la miraban preocupados aunque ya estaba bien y simplemente dormía.

Rukia acariciaba su mejilla e Ichigo la miraba atentamente con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana le había hablado en más de una ocasión de aquel chico.

Decidieron irse para que la pelinaranja descansara mejor y Aihime se alegró por ello, su hermana tenía amigos realmente sinceros.

La puerta sonó una vez más y Aihime abrió sin antes preguntar.

-. ¿Te imaginas que haya sido un asesino? - comentó Grimmjow y ella giró los ojos.

-. Sabia que eran ustedes... mi hermana duerme pero si quieren pueden pasar.

-. Descuida, dejaremos a Inoue Orihime descansar. - habló la voluptuosa rubia.

-. Entiendo.

-. Nos vemos gatita - le dijo grimmjow produciendo una sonrisa de la chica. Ulquiorra se quedó mirándola y sus ojos conectaron.

Solo estaban ahí, en silencio. Viéndose a los ojos como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. 5

Miyuki, Tōshirō y Aihime se encontraban en la nieve, los dos primeros acostados en ella mientras que la última solo estaba de pie haciéndoles compañía, aún no localizaban aquel reiatsu y a Miyuki le molestaba aquello, nunca había estado en una misión tan larga; los gigai la cansaban más. Le disgustaba de sobremanera.

Los demás estaban dentro de la casa resguardándose del frío invierno. Aihime entró y se sentó en el sofá siendo seguida de Grimmjow, se llevaban bien.

-. Deberías abrigarte - le dijo el de pelo azul haciendo que ella le saltara encima. Siempre estaban con sus juegos.

El pelonaranja se encontraba con una Shinigami de pelo azul, habían pasado unos meses desde que estaba en el mundo de los vivos así que el tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar todo lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros de escuadrón. Era una guerrera formidable , era teniente de la undécima división y se lo tenía bien ganado.

-. Eres formidable Kurosaki Ichigo - dijo la chica tirada junto a él tratando de respirar el aliento.

-. Lo mismo digo señora teniente.

Recuperaban el aliento para continuar con el entrenamiento. La peloazul cerró sus ojos repasando el entrenamiento en su mente para así mejorar pero lo que no sabía que mientras en su mente solo estaba aquella pelea su oponente la miraba fijamente.

Ichigo miraba como su pecho subía y baja de manera irregular, tenía los ojos cerrados y unas largas y negras pestañas a pesar de que su pelo era azul, una final capa de sudor estaba en su frente y por encima de sus labios. Labios que últimamente el miraba demasiado. Pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y la mayoría era entrenando así que solo sabía sobre ella lo que le habían dicho los demás shinigamis.

-. Un poco más y voy a vencerte - le dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió.

-. Yo soy de la división 11 Kurosaki. No se que diablos te han dicho de mi pero yo soy de la nobleza... - ante aquella confesión Ichigo no se sorprendió tanto, no era la primera vez que veía a una noble sin gracia ni sentido de responsabilidad - me gusta la batalla, me encanta sentir la desesperación del enemigo. Yo no tengo batallas con un propósito, no tengo batallas para morir en ellas, no peleo para salvar a alguien o porque como Shinigami en ocasiones se me ordena. Tengo batallas para sentirme viva. - sonrío e Ichigo pudo divisar sus colmillos, hablar con ella le recordaba a Kempachi.

-. Pareces hija de kempachi.

-. Ken-San me ha ayudado bastante en todo. - giró su rostro a Ichigo, ahora lo miraba con media sonrisa.

-. Tengo tantas preguntas acerca de ti.

-. Ya se acabo la sección de preguntas por hoy. Sostén esto - dijo pasándole su Zampakuto y ahí Ichigo pudo divisarla bien, tenía una larga y fina hoja, más de lo mnormal y la punta hacía una medica luna. El mango de color azul y algunos flecos violetas le colgaban. Dudo un Segundo pero la tomó cayendo al suelo por no soltarla. - ¿sientes mi poder? Puedo cortarte a la mitad si bajas la guardia.

Miyuki POV

Terminé la última sesión de mi entrenamiento con Kurosaki y casi maté al pobre chico. Era el momento en que yo me reportara a la sociedad de almas y así lo hice. Cuando salí por fin de las oficinas de la primera división me dirigí al encuentro con mi capitán, mientras caminaba me topaba con algunos otros tenientes que sentían mi presencia, era confortante verlos aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vine.

Choque con alguien que salía mientras yo entraba a la oficina de mi capitán y el me miraba con una sonrisa esperando el espectáculo, baje la mirada y vi a una chica que conocía bastante bien.

-. Lo siento señora, no la vi - dijo con el seño fruncido, iba a matar a esa chica si la escuchaba decirme señora una vez mas. Sonreí de lado.

-. Descuida. No te vi por tu tamaño y no te sentí por lo débil que eres. ¿Me recuerdas tu puesto, octavo o algo así? - respondí y la vi llenarse de furia con cada una de mis palabras.

-. ¡Soy una teniente!.. - la interrumpí.

-. Los estándares bajan cada vez más - le dije y cerré la puerta en su cara dejándola con las palabras.

Mi capitán se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa y a su lado Yachiru que era un espíritu tan poderoso que todos podíamos verla.

-. ¡Fue genial! - me dijo la pequeña de pelo rosa aplaudiendo.

-. Lo sé. - le sonreí - Capitan supongo que ya le entregaron mi reporte.

-. Así es. ¿Estás entrenando? - asentí - Perfecto puedes volver a tu misión. - me dispuse a retirarme y sus palabras me detuvieron - cuídate en el mundo de los vivos

-. Lo haré capitán

Hice una reverencia y salí, quizás la misión era más peligrosa de lo que parecía.

-. Deja de pensar en tonterías - dijo una voz en mi mente, sabia que era mi zampakuto.

-. Son recuerdos.

-. Es el pasado. El pasado debe dejarse ahí.

-. No siempre.

-. Estás triste por una pregunta que ni siquiera tiene respuesta.

-. ¿Y si fuera un si? ¿Y si Aizen sabe de ella y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo? - grite molesta. Mi espada era muy obstinada.

-. No lo sabes, no debes condenarte por eso.

-. La razón de hacerme esa pregunta no Y debería existir - fue mi respuesta, ella se quedó en silencio. Ambas éramos un caso perdido.

Suspiré si seguí caminando mientras recordaba el maldito día en que me dejé convencer de hacer algo tan estupido.

CONTINUARÁ...


	6. 6

Otra vez estaban discutiendo un chico de ojos esmeralda y la chica de grises ojos, la discusión empezó por algo con tan poco sentido que ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros.

-. No estupida, quizás creas que todos son como tú - habló la Inoue menor sin alzar la voz, estaba sentada mientras el estaba de pie a unos centímetros de ella. Su hermana mayor se cubrió la boca en sorpresa.

-. Eres una humana muy infantil e insolente. Tu concepto sobre eso es erróneo. ¿Debo abrir tu cráneo para ponerte las ideas correctas? - dijo sereno pero en sus ojos brillaba la ira, los presentes estaban preocupados en su mayoría y unos otros emocionado.

-. ¡Maldita sea! Denles espadas a ver cuál se mata primero - exclamó Miyuki imaginando la escena.

Aihime apretó los dientes cuando la llamo por aquel apodo que ella odiaba, se puso de pie sobre su asiento para quedar a pocos centímetros más alta que el.

-. Mi nombre no es "humana" ¿acaso tengo que romper tu cráneo para ponerte mi nombre correcto? - Ulquiorra hizo silencios, más que responderle quería matar a esa humana que no era nadie. Se maldijo por guardar silencio y se maldijo por el poder que ella tenía para hacerlo perder el control tan rápido.

Ella salió de allí dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

-. Parece que la princesita ha ganado - le comentó el pantera con una enorme sonrisa, aquella escena le agradó mucho.

Miyuki había salido detrás de Aihime, se habían hecho amigas en el tiempo que la segunda tenía ahí.

-. Creo que debiste golpearlo - rompió la Shinigami el silencio, Aihime rodó los ojos ante la sugerencia, su amiga era muy violenta.

-. Un golpe a su ego duele más que uno físico.

-. No entiendo que demonios les pasa. Antes no se llevaban así. ¡Antes ni se hablaban!

-. No se explicarlo. Estar cerca de el me da ganas de matarlo, todo lo que dice y hace me molesta de sobremanera... no puedo controlarlo. - la Kobayashi dejó escapar una risa por los ademanes que hacía su amiga con sus manos - ¡todo lo que dice! Su estupida cara, cuando me llama "humana" maldita sea.

-. Debes tranquilizarte - la tomo por los hombros - mírame - ordenó la Shinigami otra vez sin éxito así que tomó su rostro y la obligó a verla a los ojos. - no dejes que la ira te consuma si el causante no está para ser consumido.

Aihime respiro profundo y le dio la razón a su amiga.

-. Debo trabajar mejor en eso. Gracias.

-. No agradezcas. Además, tú ganaste. - ambas rieron, algo que las divertía era molestar a otros. Continuaron caminando y Miyuki se quedó pensando en el hermoso color celeste de los ojos de su amiga.

El frío reiatsu no había vuelto a aparecer en dias lo que tenía a Miyuki realmente molesta, no quería estar mas tiempo en ese estupido gigai.

Orihime compartía con sus amigos, veía como su amor de infancia discutía con Rukia. Los demás estaban enfocados en otras cosas así que ella decidió acercarse más a Ishida para leer junta a él, acostumbraban a hacerlo. Aunque estaba leyendo su mente se enfocaba en su gran amor y en su hermana que estaba sentada un poco lejos con Miyuki.

-. Deberías eliminar a todo aquel que se interponga entre lo que quieres. - dijo aquella voz que tenía mucho tiempo molestándola. Como siempre empezó a dolerle la cabeza.

Ishida la veía en otro mundo y solo suspiró, aquella tierna e infantil chica estaba empezando a importarle más que como una simple amiga.

Se había vuelto común el hecho de que Ulquiorra y Aihime discutieran por cosas totalmente estupidas hasta que uno se quedara sin palabras, esta vez la pelea era en la propia casa de los espadas.

-. ¿Acaso me temes? - preguntó al ver el silencio a lo cual frunció el ceño y apretó los labios, el la tenía fuertemente agarrada de las muñecas y esta vez debía liberarse sola porque no había nadie más que aquel chico de ojos esmeralda.

-. Claro que no, no vales lo suficiente como para molestarme en responderte - permanecía sin expresión pero pudo distinguir odio en su mirada. Fue una victoria para ella que lo miraba furiosa.

El agarre de sus muñecas cada vez era más fuerte causando desesperación y dolor en la chica, ulquiorra debía enseñarle una lección a ese irrespetuosa humana por hablarle como si fueran iguales. Era molesta la forma en que lograba sacarlo de sus cabales.

El gris y el Esmeralda chocaban y él pudo ver como al rededor de su pupila se tornaba casi azul marino, sus respiraciones chocaban de lo cerca que estaban sus rostro y de un tirón la castaña se soltó pero no se alejaron ni un centímetro.

De repente el vio como si mirada de ira había cambiado por una de arrogancia, ella bajo la mirada unos segundos y el instintivamente hizo lo mismo para saber que miraba pero chocó con los labios de la chica, notó que eran rosados y daban la impresión de ser realmente suaves. Vio como se curvaron en media sonrisa.

La chica se acercó lentamente hasta que la distancia fue nula sorprendiendo al espada. Al cabo de pocos Segundo ambos movían sus labios casi mecánicamente, Aihime cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquel momento, un beso era un beso después de todo. El arrancar se dejó llevar, no era de sucumbir a aquello pero ese gigai lo hacía todo más difícil.

Sintió como las manos de la chica se aferraban a su nuca y acariciaban su cabello, ella tenía el control y eso no le gustaba, decidió pasar su mano derecha por toda la espalda de la chica y su nuca, luego la tomó por el cuello, no apretaba solo tenía su mano posada ahí y esa simple acción hizo que los labios de la castaña se volvieran torpes. Ahora el tenía el control.

Aihime rompió el beso sacándolo de su trance, la chica se alejó totalmente con una sonrisa.

-. ¿Sin palabras ulqui? - dijo empezando a caminar para irse de la casa, el chico de oscuros cabellos se quedó inmóvil ante eso, no reaccionó a tiempo.

Si hubiese sido otro tipo de enemigo ya lo habría asesinado.

Esto no se iba a quedar así, claro que no.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. 7

En algún lugar de Karakura a lo alto del cielo se abrió una garganta. Salió de esta una figura pequeña y delgada, estaba saliendo un arrancar femenino con una enorme sonrisa de ojos color naranja y un pelo blanco y lacio que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, un mechón caía por su rostro. Decidió admirar el paisaje mientras lo que serían sus contrincantes llegaban.

La ciudad debajo de ella, algunos humanos y otros espiritus de pobre presión espiritual que no valía la pena comer porque no aportarían prácticamente nada. Entró su mano dentro de lo que quedaba de su mascara de arrancar para rascarse. La máscara abarcaba desde su oreja hasta la mitad de la parte trasera de su cabeza con una puntiaguda oreja y un cuerno algo torcido aunque pequeño.

Ante la arrancar apareció una chica de pelo azul con su Zampakuto desenvainada, la pelo blanca frunció el ceño ante su aparición.

-. Tu no eres mi oponente. - artículo con su fina y delicada voz.

Miyuki atacó sin mediar palabra, la arrancar solo evitaba sus golpes y los que recibía los detenía con su mano.

-. Eres una Shinigami poderosa ¿cual es tu nombre?

-. Miyuki Kobayashi, teniente de la onceava división - respondió sin dejar de atacar lo que a la arrancar le pareció interesante. Pocos de sus contrincantes podían hablar y seguirle El Paso al mismo tiempo.

La de ojos bicolor lanzaba ataques al azar, principalmente para medir la fuerza de aquella arrancar que estaba más enfocada en conversar. Decidió alejarse para así tener la conversación que tanto ansiaba.

-. ¿No quieres saber mi nombre ? - preguntó extrañada.

-. No me interesan los nombres de las personas que voy a matar - fue su respuesta con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-. Me gusta tu seguridad Miyuki Kobayashi.

La arrancar fue quien atacó primero haciendo a Miyuki sonreír, la arrancar había desenvainado su espada. Poco a poco fueron llegando sus amigos y ninguno intervino en la batalla, nadie estaba encima de nadie simplemente iguales.

La arrancar lanzó un cero y Miyuki desvió con su espada. La arrancar sonrió ante aquello y se puso a la altura de Tōshirō para atacarlo, ahora era un dos contra uno y la arrancar no estaba esforzándose.

Lanzó varias balas a los demás haciéndolos entrar en la pelea.

-. Ninguno de ustedes me interesa. Quiero al que emana el frío reiatsu o terminare por matarlos a todos - sonrió.

Orihime había llegado con los espadas que atacaron rápidamente, hallibel fue herida en el hombro mientras que Grimmjow tenía la Zampakuto de la pelo blanca clavada.

Ichigo estaba siendo curado por Orihime para seguir apoyando a sus amigos en la batalla cuando de repente la arrancar se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-. ¡Hime-Chan! - gritó y después la abrazó, la recordaba cuando fue prisionera en Las nosches.

-. Hola Kokoro-San - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, era cierto que era de las peores pero conOrihime formó una amistad.

-. ¿Donde está quien emana el frío reiatsu? - preguntó en un tono más sombrío - tienes rastros de ese reiatsu.

-. No lo sé - dijo provocando que Kokoro la golpeara. Ichigo atacó para defender a su amiga.

De repente se volvió a sentir aquel reiatsu. Giraron y estaba la chica cubierta de vendas. Kokoro se puso a su altura.

-. Lucha conmigo - exigió Kokoro atacando a la chica de las vendas.

No hubo respuesta pero se defendía de los ataques, ambas lanzaban golpes que eran esquivados o bloqueados. Orihime curaba a sus amigos lo más rápido que podía para el momento que regresaran a pelear. No sabían si la ganadora era amiga o enemiga.

Orihime veía con preocupación al de ojos esmeralda mientras lo curaba, ambos estaban realmente confundidos con la aparición de Kokoro en el mundo de los vivos.

Miro a sus amigos que estaban heridos, Harribel y Grimmjow ya estaban curados y no querían intervenir en aquello. Kurosaki y Kobayashi estaba apoyados uno en el otro, eran los más heridos hasta el momento, Uryū acababa de llegar al pleito y ayudaba a Rangiku que estaba junto a Tōshirō y de tras el los demás shinigamis. Ikkaku se encontraba inconsciente.

El aire se volvía denso por la fuerte presión espiritual de las dos mujeres que peleaban. Orihime estaba preocupada por la mujer que peleaba con Kokoro, la había visto en las noches. Era muy poderosa.

La de pelo corto lanzó un cero que la otra chica esquivó sin problemas molestando a la que lo produjo.

-. ¿Que quieres? - preguntó la chica de las vendas.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Desenvainó su espada y comenzó a atacar con ella, Kokoro vio como la chica tomaba más dificultades en esquivar y bloquear sus ataques.

Veían como la del largo cabello aún no había sacado su espada y prefería luchar con su mano, recordándole a los demás las similitudes en estilo de lucha con Ulquiorra.

Su ira crecía y decidió bajar con los demás presentes que rápido se colocaron en posición de lucha, ella usó sonido para ponerse frente a la chica de pelo naranja.

-. ¿Cuál es tu similitud con la chica? - dijo lanzándole un golpe a Orihime que fue detenido por el de pelo negro, los naranjas ojos vieron a los Esmeraldas con ira, lanzó un cero con la mano que Ulquiorra sostenía y lo envió lejos.

-. ¡Kokoro-san, por favor! Debes detener esto - pidió Orihime.

-. Te hice una pregunta.

Orihime guardó silencio y esta vez si fue golpeada en el rostro por la arrancar enemiga. La de las vendas fue rápidamente a socorrer a la peli-naranja golpeando a la arrancar.

-. ¿Acaso volviste a tener emociones? - habló sacando su espada nuevamente. No recibió una respuesta así que arremetió contra ella.

Gracias a que bajo la guardia pudo acertar varios golpes con su espada, causando que las vendas de rompieran al igual que unas cuantas heridas. Las vendas cayeron al suelo dejando ver la identidad de la chica.

La de pelo blanco corto frunció el ceño al ver aquel rostro que aunque tenía algunas diferencias era uno que recordaba y odiaba.

Los ex-espadas veían la escena atónitos aunque uno de ellos permanecía estoico.

Ichigo y Miyuki se sostenían de las manos y al ver a quien poseía aquel reiatsu instintivamente las apretaron, yumichika abrio la boca como sorpresa mientras Ikkaku seguía desmayado.

Rukia, Renji y Rangiku soltaron un resuello casi al mismo tiempo, parecía una broma de mal gusto. Hitsugaya se posicionó junto a Orihime.

-. No puede ser... - susurró la pelinaranja al ver todo lo que pasaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. 8

La última venda cayó frente a los presentes. La chica dueña de aquel largo cabello blanco tenía un ojos azul marino y el otro gris. Sus ropas eran blancas y algo reveladoras pero ese rostro, ese rostro lo conocían perfectamente.

-. ¿Que significa esto Orihime Inoue? - preguntó Tōshirō y la chica no podía articular palabra.

-. ¡Inoue! - llamó Ichigo esperando una explicación y sólo obtuvo lágrimas.

Por encima de ellos ambas peliblacas se miraban, una prestaba más atención a la escena de abajo que a su oponente.

-. Yo te maté- susurró Kokoro.

-. Parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo. - comentó con su habitual sarcasmo. Recibió un ataque al que a penas pudo reaccionar bloqueándolo. Liberó más su reiatsu para alejar un poco a su rival. Todos lo sintieron nuevamente, ese era el reiatsu que tenía todo fuera de control, el reiatsu que había hecho que 7 shinigamis duraran varios meses en el mundo de los vivos.

Todo el tiempo estuvo encima de ellos y ninguno lo notó. Aihime Inoue, la hermana de Orihime era la dueña de aquel poder. ¿Como no se dieron cuenta? La tenían cerca todo el tiempo.

Cuando los puños de las mujeres chocaban el reiatsu podía verse, el rojo y el blanco chocaban.

Orihime veía preocupada la escena de su hermana con esa arrancar Kokoro. Ella nunca participó en la pelea por karakura y no la custodiaba así que ellos no conocían su descomunal poder pero ella si y eso le preocupaba.

Kokoro lanzó un cero de color rosado y rojo hacia Orihime.

Todo pasó muy rápido.

Se dispersó el humo y Orihime pudo ver a Ichigo, Ulquiorra y a su hermana que habían detenido el cero con sus espadas.

La que lo había detenido fue su hermana menor, nunca la vio desenvainar su espada.

La empuñadura era de color negro y azul mientras que la hoja era metálica de un lado y del otro era de hielo. Todo su reiatsu provenía de ella.

Kokoro sonrió y volvió a sacar su espada. Había tocado el nervio correcto.

Aihime estaba furiosa, quería acabar con esa maldita pelea que la había dejado expuesta ante los amigos de su hermana. Logró herir a su oponente en el brazo, se congeló al rededor de su herida haciendo que el dolor fuese más intenso.

Kokoro liberó una gran parte de su reiatsu y se tornó rojo, Aihime hizo lo mismo pero el suyo se tornó blanco,

A los presentes se les hacía algo difícil respirar gracias a la intensidad de los reiatsus de las dos mujeres, chocaban fuertemente y sus velocidades habían aumentado.

-. ¡Maldita sea! Yo te maté - volvió a decir dejando a todos incluyendo a Aihime confundidos ante eso.

-. No parece - respondió irónica.

Kokoro tenía varias heridas hechas por Aihime y la de pelo más largo se presionaba el abdomen, había sido atravesada por la Zampakuto de su oponente, los reiatsus se habían debilitado tanto que a penas se podían mantener en el aire.

Kokoro decidió retirarse no sin antes lanzar un cero, sabía que ella chica estaba débil y no le daría tiempo moverse.

-. ¡Aihime! - gritó su hermana mayor y Miyuki fue a socorrerla, usó su Zampakuto para recibir el cero y funcionó.

La garganta se abrió tragándose a Kokoro. Aihime se dio cuenta que estaba bien.

-. Gracias Miyuki - le dijo a su amiga que la miraba furiosa. Tosió algo de sangre y cayó inconsciente. Iba en dirección al suelo y si caía de tan alto con lo débil que estaba quizás moriría.

El Shinigami sustituto fue a intentar atraparla antes de llegar al suelo...

Todos se encontraban en la tienda de Urahara al rededor de una inconsciente chica que estaba muy herida. Orihime hacía su mayor esfuerzo por curarla pero algo había en la Zampakuto de Kokoro que lo hacía más difícil de lo normal.

Sus amigos las veían a ambas. La Inoue mayor tenía los ojos llorosos, no quería que sus amigos la consideraran una traidora.

-. ¿No piensas decir nada? - interrogó Ichigo molesto, Rukia puso la mano en su espalda indicando que se calmará.

-... - la chica no dijo nada, solo miraba tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran.

-. Inoue, sabias que la buscábamos. ¡Sabias que puede ser peligrosa! - esta vez fue la Shinigami de pelo azul.

-. ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Acaso debo de ponerla de rodillas y descubrirle el cuello? No es peligrosa, ella nunca dañaría a nadie con sus poderes... yo lo sé - dijo terminando su proceso de curación. Sabia que su hermana menor seguiría inconsciente.

-. ¿Que es ella? - preguntó la arrancar mujer.

-. Es humana...

-. Su reiatsu mayormente viene de su espada... es una característica arrancar. - habló Ulquiorra, Orihime se quedó paralizada al igual que los demás. Tōshirō simplemente escuchaba.

-. Hay una leyenda en hueco mundo sobre una chica de hielo... ¿acaso la leyenda es real? - preguntó Grimmjow y Hallibel no dio respuesta.

-. ¡Eso es imposible! Yo la vi nacer, estuve varios años con ella. Siempre ha tenido esa energía. - defendió nuevamente.

-. No nos dijiste. - dijo Ishida algo dolido, sus compañeros se sentían igual. - sabias que la buscábamos, no confiaste en nosotros.

-. Lo siento amigos - la chica había empezado a llorar y Grimmjow se acercó a ella, tomó una de sus manos y acarició su cabello haciendo que Uryū se molestará - pero ese secreto no me pertenecía a mi - fue su respuesta.

Urahara entró para sacarlos de esa habitación no sin antes colocarlo una especie de brazalete negro que empezó a brillar cuando lo puso en su muñeca.

Orihime sollozaba temiendo lo que le pasaría a su hermana.

-. Por favor Hitsugaya-San permita demostrar que el poder de Aihime no se revelará en nuestra contra. - pidió como último recurso, temia por la vida de su hermana.


	9. 9

Días iban y venían y la chica que aún poseía el cabello blanco seguía inconsciente, Orihime se encontraba realmente preocupada por la salud de su hermana, nunca la vio con el pelo blanco y nunca liberaba su reiatsu por tanto tiempo. Cada día pasaba a verla el poco tiempo que Urahara le permitía pues la tenían en vigilancia y la analizaban.

Horas después la peli-blanca despertó. Al abrir los ojos sintió un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo pero especialmente en su estómago, instintivamente llevo su mano a esa zona y sintió los vendajes que tenía cubriéndola, había algunos en sus piernas y brazos y al bostezar sintió que tenía uno en su mejilla también. Se rascó la cabeza y recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Caminó hasta afuera y se encontró con un hombre rubio que traía un raro sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, a ella no le gustaba el verde.

-. Aihime-san, ya despertaste. ¡Que gusto! - dijo haciendo un ademán con su abanico de que está se sentase frente a el.

-. ¿Que hago aquí? - preguntó tomando asiento.

-. Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo. - comentó mientras servía té y le extendía la taza a la chica frente a él que al probarlo quizo escupirlo por el horrible sabor.

-. ¿Que es esto? - dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-. Tómalo, te ayudará a recuperar tu presión espiritual - le dijo y ella pasó la mano por su cabello, seguía completamente blanco lo que significaba que estaba muy débil. Tomó aquel té de un sorbo y pudo ver un brazalete extraño en su muñeca.

-. ¿Que es esto?

-. Un sellador de reiatsu. Aún no se si eres amiga o enemiga. - alzó una ceja.

-. Si fuera enemiga ya te habría matado.

-. ¿Que eres Aihime-San? - preguntó aquel extraño hombre.

-. No tengo idea. - susurró- ¿tu quien eres?

-. Kisuke Urahara para servirle.

-. Pues quítame eso, me está apretando - se quejó la chica.

Los shinigamis llegaron y encontraron despierta a la chica, aunque lo disimularon se alegraron bastante de que estuviese bien.

Bombardearon a la chica con preguntas que evadía y respondía con un simple "no se" no mentía. En verdad no sabía.

-. ¿Mientras tenga esto no puedo congelarlos? - preguntó con rabia, sus preguntas la exasperaban y ya sólo quería ir a decirle a su hermana que estaba bien.

-. Liberarás reiatsu en pequeñas cantidades. - habló aquel rubio. Le indico dónde estaba su espada pero ella ya la tenía.

Le indico que podía irse, ya su pelo era castaño y sus ojos grises nuevamente. La llevaron a casa y durante el camino se quedaron en silencio.

-. !Hime! - gritó la menor abrazando a su hermana, se abrazaron fuertemente.

Las hermanas se abrazaron como quien no se ha visto en años.

Aihime hacía lo posible por quitarse la especie de grillete que le habían puesto. No se relacionaba con los shinigamis e incluso tuvo varios enfrentamientos con Rukia.

-. ¿Que haces? - preguntó el peli-azul sentándose junto a ella.

-. Nada - respondió seca y se quedó en silencio. Analizando todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó.

Su hermana se sentó frente a ella y empezó a tener una amena plática con grimmjow, se llevaban muy bien y para ella había algo más.

Debía irse de ese lugar y pronto.

Ulquiorra observaba a aquella humana, porque eso era; una humana el podía sentirlo. La vio quedarse embobada mirando un nido de pájaros, sumida en sus pensamientos, notó aquella especie de grillete que llevaba desde que todos sabían que era aquella chica de hielo.

Esa maldita humana que pensaba que todos eran iguales a ella y no tenía un gramo de respeto por nada. Le molestaba el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella por los raros recuerdos que le traía. Su antiguo compañero de ejército lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-. ¿Que harás si es ella? - preguntó mirando en esa misma dirección.

-. Nada. - respondió el azabache.

-. Y repetirás la historia. - comentó. No hubo respuesta del pálido chico a su lado - solo tienes dos opciones. - al decir eso el de ojos verdes lo miraba atentamente. - puedes esconderte para que no te mate. O hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que hiciste antes.

-. Eres un idiota sexta.

-. Tal vez. Pero yo no soy aquel que se quedó sin corazón. -. Respondió caminando en la dirección donde estaba la castaña.

A los pocos minutos un alboroto hizo que posara sus ojos donde estaba la castaña. Ya no estaba solo con Grimmjow y la mujer sino que también con todos los shinigamis. Podía escuchar su conversación ya que estaba relativamente cerca.

-. No podemos confiar en ti - dijo el más pequeño.

-. Ese es su problema, no mio. - respondió poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

-. Inoue Aihime, nos obligarás a llevarte a la sociedad de almas - dijo Miyuki haciendo que se detuviera. No se giró.

-. Inténtenlo... no podrían conmigo aunque vinieran todos a la vez - empezó a decir y por un momento el gris y el Esmeralda se encontraron - no se metan conmigo y yo no me meto con ustedes.

Al llegar a casa buscando que leer se cayó un enorme libro de título "cuentos de Hueco Mundo" Aihime lo levantó y tocó la portada que estaba en relieve, la imagen era un fondo nocturno con unas enormes torres blancas, algo bastante básico y sin atractivo que ella quizo leer por alguna razón. No indicaba ningún autor y parecía raro.

Pasó unas cuantas pagina y notó que casi la mitad estaban en blanco. Acomodo los demás libros que había sacado y se fue a su habitación para leer y así poder distraerse de todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días con los amigos de su hermana.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar.

La princesa congelada y el diablo de un cuerno. Decía el título muy largo para su gusto.

La princesa era fría y poderosa, con pocos sentimientos para el puesto que tenía y aquel diablo tenía demasiados para ser un oscuro ser.

Dos seres completamente opuestos que se cruzaron en aquel desierto. Y sin saberlo marcaron su destino.

La princesa se convirtió en guerrera y aquel diablo se encargó de enseñarle todo lo que conocía en la lucha, la princesa empezó a tener sentimientos en torno a aquel diablo.

El diablo poseía un corazón que poco a poco la princesa se había ganado. Pero en ese ejército no se permitía tener corazón.

El poderoso rey quería control sobre la princesa y para eso debía tomar ese pequeño corazón y destrozarlo.

El diablo tenía lealtad a su rey y esa fue su tarea... Tarea que le costaría.

La princesa y el diablo se enamoraron. Dos seres con medio corazón que al juntarse se volvían uno.

El diablo siguió las órdenes del rey y en contra de lo que su corazón decía... hizo todo al pie de la letra.

La princesa fue traicionada por aquel diablo que le juró amor y ahora ella había congelado su corazón para no sentir. Y como consecuencia también el corazón del diablo.

La princesa juró tener venganza por esa traicion pero...

Y nada.

Vacío absoluto en las siguientes páginas dejando a Aihime frustrada por la decisión del diablo. Estaba llorando al leer aquella historia, sentía una tristeza y un vacío que no podía explicar. Entrelazó sus manos y las colocó al nivel de su corazón mientras sollozaba sin saber por qué.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. 10

-. Maldita sea, me trataron como una reclusa - habló Aihime llegando al mundo humano junto con los shinigamis, aún estaba esposada.

-. Perdona hermana - habló Orihime.

-. Eres peligrosa, estás es un estado de prueba aun - le dijo la chica de pelo azul que aún se sentía traicionada. Aihime la miro y ve acercó a ella.

-. No me interesa estar de ningún lado - empezó a decir y levantó sus manos a la altura de su cabeza dejando ver las esposas que sellaban su presión espiritual. - si no hice nada ahí es porque no estoy de humor para tonterías. - Aihime rompió la esposas frente a ellos causándoles sorpresa, eso de que no se podía soltar era solo una pantalla.

-. No intentes nada - habló Toshiro poniendo la mano en Hyorinmaru. Aihime simplemente se alejó.

Los shinigamis se quedaron ahí cuestionándose la decisión que habían tomado, Aihime no era mala pero debían seguir órdenes costara lo que costara.

Mientras ellos pensaban en las órdenes y sus acciones la castaña estaba camino a la casa de los arrancar, necesitaba hablar con Grimmjow. El la distraía de todo.

Tocó la puerta y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda ¡odiaba el verde! Y más al portador de esos ojos, frunció el ceño mientras el permaneció estoico ante ella.

-. ¿Has venido a hacer el trabajo? - preguntó haciendo que la expresión de disgusto de la chica ahora fuese de sorpresa.

-. No tengo interés en eso, vine a hablar con Grimm - respondió.

-. Si no haces ese trabajo repetirás el año - le informó ignorando todo lo que ella había dicho antes.

-. ¡Diablos! Se que te encanta estar conmigo pero disimula. - gritó haciendo el chico a un lado para así pasar a la casa. Ella no quería quedarse porque estar cerca de él hacía que las ganas que tenía de matarlo crecieran; pero el tenía razón y ella no quería repetir el año.

Empezar a realizar aquel trabajo del que la castaña no comprendía nada pues no prestaba atención mientras contenía sus impulso de golpear a Ulquiorra quien se sentaba a su lado en aquella materia.

El trabajo estaba casi terminado y la castaña se felicitaba mentalmente porque aún no le había saltado encima para golpearlo.

-. ¿Que eres? - preguntó el pelonegro rompiendo el silencio.

-. No se - se limitó a decir la chica mientras terminaba de transcribir su parte.

-. Eso está mal humana

-. Cierra la boca, idiota - respondió notablemente irritada, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. ¡Necesitaba alejarse de ese idiota!

Respiró profundo intentando tranquilizarse y sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Al girarse vio a aquel pálido chico que era notablemente más alto que ella. Sostuvo sus muñecas para que la chica no escapara.

-. Eres una humana muy irrespetuosa - habló sintiendo asco, esa chica tenía el poder de sacarlo de sus cabales con un solo movimiento de ojos. No era sumisa como su hermana y era imposible quebrarla, no tenía un punto débil y nada le importaba lo suficiente como para insultarlo y obtener una reacción.

-. Tu eres una rata - escupió - y si no me sueltas te romperé el maldito cráneo... - no siguió hablando pues el se había acercado demasiado utilizando el mismo truco que ella unos meses atrás.

Los ojos de Aihime estaban fijos en aquel esmeralda que odiaba con su vida, algún día le iba a sacar los ojos para no tener que verlos más. El se apoderó de los labios de la chica de forma ruda, esta vez tendría el control e iba a ganar.

El trabajo no era solo de sus labios sino también de sus manos, esos seres se tocaban con ansias del otro y sin darse cuenta Aihime se encontraba debajo del cuerpo de Ulquiorra en la cama del chico.

Se alejó de los labios de la castaña y se quedaron viendo, ese color verde de pronto no era tan odioso...

Bajo la mirada a los labios del chico y por alguna razón ella quería más ¡sabía lo que hacía! Le daba una probada de su propia medicina y ella no iba a probarla, claro que no; a pesar de que las piernas de ella estaban enredadas en la cintura del chico Ella NO iba a acercarse a besarlo, era admitir derrota y eso nunca.

Ulquiorra la miraba atónito, sabía lo que ella quería porque podía leer aquellos ojos grises como un libro, vio su ceño fruncido y la blanca piel de su cuello. Era sorprendente su parecido con la chica de sus recuerdos.

Volvió a besarla y supo que había perdido nuevamente, en el beso pudo sentir con la castaña sonreía y este acto no le gustó, le mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar.

-. Idiota - dijo al sentir el sabor metálico. Trato de quitarse al chico de encima pero fue inútil.

Volvió a sus labios y el beso dolía, el arrancar lo notaba y eso le gustaba. Pasó su lengua por el cuello de la chica haciendo que su piel se erizara. Al ver su rostro estaba roja.

Aihime pudo sentir el aura autosuficiente del chico crecer y se dio cuenta que hacerla temblar era una victoria para el.

2-1

Ulquiorra volvió a hacer lo mismo, algunos suspiros se escapaban de la chica, empezó a usar más que sus labios y lengua y le había clavado los colmillos en medio de su pecho.

Las manos de Ulquiorra andaban por los muslos y el vientre de la chica, todo lo que el hacía le erizaba la piel y le molestaba el poder que tenía en sus manos.

De alguna forma ambos se encontraban en ropa interior.

Los dedos de Aihime jugaban con el cabello del chico, para ambos era una sensación conocida. Los dedos de ulquiorra tocaban la intimidad de la castaña por encima de la fina tela que la cubría.

Le quitó el panty de un solo movimiento sin darle tiempo de protesta, pasó un dedo por aquel húmedo lugar y un pequeño gemido salió de ella. El pelinegro introdujo un dedo y empezó a moverlo. Vio como la chica debajo de el se retorcía de placer, sintió las uñas de la chica en la espalda y estaba cerca de llegar.

Se detuvo.

Aihime le dio una mirada venenosa mientras recuperaba el aliento. Volvieron a besarse.

Ulquiorra bajó, quería probarla. La chica sintió vergüenza y trato de detenerlo pero no sirvió de nada. Aquella experta lengua pasaba por cada parte de su intimidad probándola toda. Le gustaba ese sabor. Le fascinaba.

Y a aquella chica le encantaban aquellas nuevas sensaciones que Ulquiorra le estaba proporcionando. Nuevamente estaba a punto de llegar y el se detuvo.

-. Maldita sea. - dijo la chica y fue interrumpida por los labios de aquel idiota. Mientras la besaba pasaba su rígido miembro por la intimidad de la chica.

Los labios de Ulquiorra detenían los gemidos de la castaña, estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar y Ulquiorra sabía eso. Su ritmo se volvió más lento, evitaría que llegara.

-. Déjame llegar, por favor - suplicó Aihime casi sin poder hablar. Media sonrisa salió de el y si se lo hubiesen contado Aihime jamás lo hubiese creído.

2-2

Decidió usar sus manos, entraba y sacaba los dedos rápidamente, sintió que el interior de la chica se volvía más estrecho y las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda.

Por fin llegó.

La mano de Ulquiorra estaba mojada. La llevo a su boca, le encantaba aquel néctar. Ulquiorra volvió a poner su miembro frente a la entrada de la chica.

Mientras entraba en ella había algo que lo detenía. Aihime colocó su mano en el pecho del chico mientras se miraban a los ojos. De pronto el verde le parecía hermoso.

Entró de un golpe.

La chica sangraba y Ulquiorra se quedó extrañado, eso no le sucedía a las arrancars con las que había estado.

Una lágrima se escapó de Aihime y Ulquiorra la limpio para sorpresa de ambos. Empezó a moverse lentamente para luego hacerlo con fuerza.

A la chica le gustaba, el lo sabía por sus gemidos. Llegó una vez más gritando su nombre.

2-3

El estaba arriba, en más de una forma.

Aumentó la velocidad sin darle descanso a la chica, el también quería terminar.

Soltó su esencia dentro de ella y calló. Aún dentro de ella.

Aihime acariciaba la espalda y cabellos del chico encima de ella que recuperaba el aliento.


	11. 11

Aihime miró las marcas en su cuello que aún no terminaban de irse, le molestaban esas cosas con cuello alto, le subía la temperatura y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

Se había dado el lujo de ser idiota una vez y perder su orgullo, eso no pasaría otra vez.

Se acomodó nuevamente su blusa y fue a sentarse con sus amigos, estaban jugando cartas y Miyuki hacía trampa. Al rato llego a Ulquiorra y para sorpresa de todos el y Aihime se ignoraron olímpicamente

Por otro lado Grimmjow y Orihime hablaban animadamente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos esos dos.

-. ¡Eres una tramposa Kobayashi! - gritó Hitsugaya. Esta río con suficiencia.

-. Capitán, solo pague y ya.

-. No voy a dejarte mi Haori por una semana - dijo notablemente molesto y la chica de pelo azul no dejaba de reír.

-. Capitán - canturreó Rangiku - debe pagar.

-. ¡Claro que no! ¡Kobayashi claramente hizo trampa! Es lo único que sabe hacer - dijo y fue acallado por el ruido sordo de la mano de la chica en su cara. Hubo silencio. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Grimmjow y Aihime sonrieron ante eso mientras la de ojos bicolor miraba al de mayor rango con ira, el peliblanco se tocó la mejilla, el golpe ardía.

-. No me faltes el respeto Hitsugaya o te juro que olvidare que eres mi superior - le dijo con rabia, se miraban furiosos era como si el fuego salía de sus ojos.

La respiración de la peliazul se hacía más pesada y había elevado un poco su reiatsu sin darse cuenta. Rangiku tomó a Kobayashi por los brazos y la llevó a caminar para que se calmara.

-. Piérdanse en un cuarto - comentó Aihime. Solo se gano una mala mirada del chico que se fue de ahí echando humo por las orejas. Aihime también se fue.

-. ¿Que pasa con ellos? - preguntó Ichigo y vio como los shinigamis se intercambiaban miradas, algo había pasado, algo grande al parecer.

-. Algún día lo va a saber - dijo Rukia y suspiró, ella sería quien haría esa maldita historia.

Aihime veía como Miyuki miraba su reflejo en el espejo, trataba de calmar su notable rabia, se mojó el rostro nuevamente y su reiatsu estaba un poco elevado, la castaña estaba apoyada en la puerta de brazos cruzados.

-. Respira - habló Aihime por fin - no dejes que la ira te consuma si el causante de ella no está para ser consumido - dijo y la peliazul sonrió al recordar el momento en que se lo había dicho.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, Aihime conteniendo el reiatsu y Miyuki tratando de calmarse, ambas chicas habían vuelto a ser amigas luego de que el juicio de Aihime fuese pospuesto por la cámara 46.

-. ¿Por qué Shiro es así contigo? - alcanzó a decir Aihime, no tenía tacto y no le importaba en verdad. Vio a su amiga morderse el labio y supo que quizás era más largo de lo que quería escuchar.

-. No siempre nos llevamos así... - dijo un poco nostálgica. - si zampakuto es la más poderosa de las de hielo en toda la sociedad de almas y como ya sabes yo soy usuaria de hielo, mientras el poder de Hitsugaya es un poco inmaduro Gracias a su edad. Mi espada es la inmadura así que el me ayudaba a entrenar para contener ese poder ¿sabes lo peligroso que es un poder inmaduro? - Miyuki suspiró - quizás no lo entiendas pero yo era quinta oficial de la quinta división. Mi capitán Aizen Sōsuke traicionó a la sociedad de almas y todos pensaron que yo sabía que pasaría y rompí otras reglas... fui acusada de traicion... - los ojos de Miyuki empezaban a cristalizarse.

-. Si no puedes continuar ahora descuida... - Miyuki sonrió.

Aihime estuvo cumpliendo un castigo por una pelea que inició con una chica. Salió dos horas después que los demás, estaba hambrienta y decidió atravesar un callejón para así acortar camino. Casi al final del callejón había una figura pero a ella no le importó y continuó su camino, al estar más cerca vio que un chico de cabello plateado y ojos rasgados, le restó importancia y pasó a su lado pero el tomó su muñeca haciéndola detener su paso.

-. Hola Aihime-San - habló haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-. ¿Quien eres? - preguntó soltándose.

-. Alguien quiere hablarte - le dijo ignorando su pregunta y eso le molestó. Recordó el estupido brazalete que tenía que no solo sellaba gran parte de su reiatsu sino que tampoco le permitía entrar en su cuerpo espiritual.

Aihime buscó la forma de soltarse pero era inútil, el era más fuerte que ella.

-. Suéltame - pidió empezando a desesperarse. Entonces al otro lado del Callejón había una sombra con una fuerte presión espiritual.

-. Mi querida Aihime... por fin te encuentro - dijo con una voz con la que la castaña había soñado, esa voz la había aterrado en sus pesadillas. El pánico la invadió. Se ocultó detrás del chico que tenía su muñeca prisionera.

-. Por favor, déjame ir - le pidió a aquel hombre. El la ignoró.

-. Parece que no te da gusto verme... Aún en esa forma pudiste derrotar a Kokoro, no has cambiado nada.

-. ¿De que hablas?

-. Vuelve conmigo mi querida Aihime.

-. No iré a ningún lado, déjenme ir - volvió a decir. Aquel brazalete empezó a brillar indicando que su reiatsu crecía. La desesperación la invadía.

Parecía que por fin se rompería, y con ayuda del chico que la sostenía así fue. El brazalete (o grillete espiritual como ella le decía) estaba en el suelo partido en dos. Aihime cayó de rodillas al suelo, no podía controlar su presión espiritual. Vio como las personas que caminaban en la calle cayeron. Los estaba matando.

Trató de controlar con todas sus fuerzas, le dolía. Recogió el brazalete y trato inútilmente de unirlo.

-. ¿Acaso te importan esas miserables vidas? - preguntó el hombre, no, no le importaban pero esa no era la respuesta correcta.

-. Son inocentes... No es su culpa que yo sea un monstruo.

-. Pero no te importa... en el fondo quizás hasta te alegra su muerte.

Aihime vio como todo se estaba congelando. Debía controlarse, iba a controlarse...


	12. 12

Aihime vio a Ulquiorra, sus enormes ojos esmeralda mostraban algo de felicidad, no tenia la líneas verdes y una pequeña mueca de sonrisa estaba frente a ella. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

Desapareció.

Continuó caminando por ese desierto de arenas blancas y cielo nocturno, Aihime se encontró con una chica de pelo verde que le extendió una mano la cual tomó, diviso que aún tenía su guante pero era blanco en vez de rojo, negro o azul que siempre usaba.

¿Que pasaba? De repente ella estaba frente a un Ulquiorra de rodillas, levantó el rostro y estaba algo ensangrentado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ¡de lágrimas! El se abrazó a sus pies diciendo algo y ella lo alejó con su espada.

Aihime quería saber qué estaba pasando. Todo pasaba muy rápido o muy lento y no escuchaba sus palabras. Quería saber por qué Ulquiorra iba a llorar, quería saber por qué a ella le dolía el pecho al verlo así.

El gritó algo que ella no pudo escuchar, las lágrimas cayeron dejando las lines de color verde en sus mejillas.

Aihime abrió los ojos y respiro profundo el frío aire, abrió los ojos y vio que todo el callejón estaba congelado, parecía como si estuviese en una caja de hielo. Dio un segundo vistazo y así era.

Miró sus manos, su guante seguía ahí y una marca roja en su muñeca. Como pudo se puso de pie y recordó lo que había pasado. Los dos tipos que aparecían en sus sueños, las personas que mató por su enorme reiatsu.

Contuvo su respiración y sintió que el reiatsu se controlaba de a poco. Cuando estuvo segura se acercó al hielo que la cubría y lo tocó, este empezó a derretirse. Ella ya había hecho eso antes, cuando su poder se descontrolaba inconscientemente se encerraba en un bloque de hielo.

Ya no tenía el brazalete que sellaba su reiatsu.

Aihime miró sus manos y luego respiro profundo, tenía que estar muy calmada para de esa forma poder contener sus poderes.

Empezó a caminar lentamente, veía aquellos cuerpos que yacían sin vida gracias a su reiatsu ¿a donde habían ido sus almas? La castaña suspiró. ¡Necesitaba estar tranquila!

¡Algo estaba pasando!

Se lanzó al suelo y a penas pudo esquivar, giró su rostro y vio tres personas de las cuales a una reconoció muy bien. La chica que semanas atrás había atacado a los amigos de su hermana. La otras dos personas eran una chica muy sonriente de pelo y ojos rosas, hasta parecía emocionada por verla, el chico tenía la piel bronceada, ojos color rojo sangre y el pelo violeta hasta el hombro. Era el más alto de todos.

Rápidamente el chico atacó y otra vez a penas pudo esquivarlo, ella salió de su cuerpo y pudo sentirse más ligera, otra vez el chico la atacó pero esta ve cubrió el ataque de su espada con su brazo.

-. Lo siento my lady - susurró el descolocándola un poco y sin mucho tiempo a reaccionar se movió al ver que la chica de cabello rosado iba a atacarla.

Miyuki se puso de pie al sentir aquellos resistís poderos junto al de Aihime, sabía que algo andaba mal. Trato de comunicarse con los demás pero no obtuvo respuesta así que decidió ir al encuentro de la lucha con Aihime.

Llegó y vio todos esos cadaveres en la calle, no tuvo tiempo de detenerse en eso pues vio como la peliblanco se defendía de tres personas, tres arrancará para ser más precisos.

Aihime estaba inmovilizada por una pelirosado y el hombre de pelo violeta la iba a atravesar con su mano por la espalda. Con Shunko llegó y pudo detener el ataque con su Zampakuto sorprendiendo al hombre.

-. ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Aihime con dificultad, trataba de crear distancia entre ella y la pelirosa.

-. No dejaré que te maten así por así - le respondió con media sonrisa.

-. ¡Sakura, Sorato! - habló la peliblanco que no estaba haciendo nada, era la misma arrancar que los había atacado el día que se dieron cuenta de que Aihime era la chica de hielo. - se suponía que los habían dejado fuera de combate- recriminó con rabia.

Ahí Miyuki entendió por qué nadie le respondía y por qué era la única que había llegado a socorrer a la peliblanco. Debían terminar rápido de esa batalla de alguna forma u otra, los demás estaban heridos o quizás muertos.

-. ¿Que hiciste? - preguntó la de pelo en degrade, activó su shikai para tener un poco más de movilidad y maldijo internamente aquellos sellos que al pasar la puerta sellaban gran parte de su reiatsu.

Kokomo se abalanzó sobre ella y Aihime la bloqueo causando la ira de la de ojos anaranjados, antes de que la chica frente a ella reaccionara le agarró la mano para así congelarla un poco, al sentir el frío Kokoro se alejó.

Miyuki dominaba al pelivioleta y a la pelirosado con su shikai sin ningún problema, la sincronía de Aihime y Miyuki al pelear parecía casi ensayada y memorizada. Hasta que Aihime se detuvo.

Sintió la presencia de Ulquiorra por una fracción de Segundo lo que la desconcentro, miraba a todos lados buscando al peli-negro pero no lo encontró, de pronto se encontraba en el suelo con Miyuki encima de ella.

-. Presta atención - le exigió su ahora compañera de batalla viendo como el Cero se desintegraba. Aihime sacudió su cabeza y volvió a ponerse en posición de lucha.

Espalda con espalda ambas chicas estaban rodeadas por los tres arrancars.

-. No puedo usar mi bankai ahora - susurró Miyuki al darse cuenta de lo acorralada que estaban.

El tiempo pasaba casi en cámara lenta cuando de pronto un ataque de hielo se interpuso entre ellas y los arrancar permitiéndoles una brecha para salir de ahí.

-. Capitán - susurró la de pelo azul al ver al lastimado peliblanco con su Bankai activado.


	13. 13

Ahora la batalla era un tres contra tres aunque anteriormente el tres contra dos no les ponía tanta dificultad a las féminas anteriores que estaban más agotadas por la duración de la batalla que por los ataques enemigos, casi parecía que estaban midiendo que tanto soportaban las chicas.

Tres usuarios de hielo contra esos tres arrancars; Miyuki veía al capitán Hitsugaya con aquellas heridas que ella no sabía de donde habían salido, también notó que los demás no habían llegado.

Por estar distraída pensando el arrancar de pelo violeta casi le da un golpe en el pecho, Aihime lo bloqueó y continuo peleando con el mientras ella se fue contra la albina.

Lanzaban uno que otro cero pero no acertaban. Trataban de medir sus ataques.

-. A este paso no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-. Lo sé capitán, nos están agotando... - señaló contra su espalda mientras en el aire estaban ambas albinas.

En un momento una fuerte presión de un cuarto arrancar se hizo presente, era nuevo y fuerte, era una presión sofocante que no conocían de donde provenía.

-. Ya está aquí - dijo la de pelo rosado. Hitsugaya y Miyuki se encontraban confundidos ante eso.

De la nada todo estaba negro.

Miyuki abrió los ojos. Tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su Zampakuto en la mano, a su izquierda estaba El Capitan inconsciente y más adelante Aihime.

Horas más tarde pudieron encontrar a sus amigos, todos estaban heridos. En diferentes momentos habían tenido encuentros sorpresa con alguno de esos arrancars y fueron claramente derrotados. Aihime y Miyuki se quedaron apartadas de todo, la primera estaba confundida y la segunda furiosa.

Orihime se acercó a ellas y les dio un poco de té que aceptaron gustosas, luego las dejó solas y volvió con los demás a tratar de poner ciertas cosas en orden. No se suponía que los arracar se revelaran de esa forma y cruzaran al mundo humano a atacar así por así.

Hallibel se había convertido en la reina del hueco mundo luego de la captura de Aizen así que ella fue a cerciorarse de cómo estaban yendo las cosas en las noches y a detenerlo, Grimmjow y Ulquiorra la acompañaron como era debido.

-. ¡No me gusta esto!

-. Cálmate, nunca llegas a nada cuando te alocas - habló la ojivioleta terminando de poner el vendaje de su brazo.

La única no lastimada fue Orihime que tenía la simpatía de aquella arancar y simplemente fue noqueada.

-. ¿Creen que quieran liberar a Aizen? - susurró Orihime, los demás se miraron nerviosos.

-. ¿Quien es esa arranca Orihime-San? - preguntó el de sombrero a rayas, ella había estado en la noche a a la guerra y la habían tratado como igual. Claro que sabía más que ellos de como Aizen hacía que todo funcionara allí.

-. Es Cifer Kokoro... la hermana de Ulquiorra. Ella nació cuando Aizen trató de crear un opuesto más poderoso. Es una de los 4 zeros... en casa tengo un libro que tiene parte de la historia de las noches. - dijo con algunos detalles de falta ya que no recordaba todo lo que había leído.

Acompañada de Yoruichi fue a su casa y regresó con dos libros en las manos. Lo abrió donde recordó que hablaba sobre aquellos arrancar y empezó a leer en voz alta.

"Tres perfectas creaciones para tener a los 4 elementos bajo el poder del rey. Opuestos a sus hermanos creados a partir de su reiatsu.

Sorato Hallibel: creado a partir del reiatsu de la tercera espada Tier Hallibel. Sorato controla la tierra.

Sakura Jeaguerjaquez: creada a partir del reiatsu de la sexta espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaquez. Sakura controla el aire.

Kokoro Cifer: creada a partir del reiatsu del cuarto espada a ulquiorra Cifer. Kokoro controla el fuego.

Cada uno de estos tres son opuestos al otro. La élite de los espadas con el cero tatuado en la espalda, pie derecho y cuello respectivamente.

Leales como cualquier espada y sin emociones al momento de cumplir cualquier orden de su rey.

Cuarta y no menos importante la creo original, la reina de las nieves, Yukiko Kagamine. Espada perfecta."

Termino de leer la pelinaranja dejándolos a todos sorprendidos. Ichigo estrelló su puño con el suelo mientras sentían el frío reiatsu de Aihime que Miyuki trataba de contener.

-. Cálmate princesa - dijo en un tono confundido. El rostro de la peliblanca estaba totalmente rojo.

-. ¡Ese hijo de perra! ¡Lo voy a matar! - gritó tomando su espada y poniéndose de pie. Antes de empezar a caminar contuvo su respiración haciendo lo mismo con su presión espiritual.

Aihime decidió salir de ahí y dirigirse a la casa de los antiguos espada para así arreglar cuentas con cierto ser de ojos esmeralda.

Ichigo quizo perseguirla pero Orihime y Miyuki lo detuvieron, ella necesitaba ponerse en orden.

-. ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ellos!

-. Ellos no han hecho nada Ichigo.

-. ¡Urahara-San, ellos retuvieron esa información! Cuando la arrancar Kokoro vino a atacar pudieron habernos informado sobre su poder y de que era hermana de Ulquiorra - seguía quejándose el shinigami sustituto. Se encontraba furioso y se sentía traicionado.

Por otra parte Orihime estaba al borde de las lagrimas por todo eso, quizás si ella no hubiese usado sus flores aquellos arrancar estarían muertos y no tendrían este problema. Su corazón volvía a meterla en problemas, no se contuvo y empezó a llorar.

Por ella estaban vivos y por ella abogar por ellos ahora eran parte provisional de la sociedad de almas y por ella estaban en esta situación de una posible guerra arrancar.

Era su culpa todo ese desastre...


	14. 14

Miyuki se colocaba un vendaje en su brazo mientras se mantenía alejada de los demás ya que estaban desbordando sus emociones y haciendo planes sobre casos hipotéticos de una traicion de lo ex-espadas. Eso no era lo suyo, lo de ella era seguir la order para ejecutar y listo. Mientras mejor fuera la batalla más satisfecha se sentía. Pero eso de usar su cerebro para hacer un plan bien elaborado era algo que prefería evitar, no porque fuera mala sino porque no le interesaba mucho aquello.

Se acostó en el suelo pensando en lo fúrica que había salido Aihime. Esa chica solía ser muy impulsiva y hacía varias cosas idiotas cuando se molestaba. Ya se había ido más o menos hace 20 minuto y no había sonado ninguna alarma indicando que ella había librado reiatsu.

La sensación de ser observada sacó a la chica de ojos bicolor de sus pensamientos, giró sus vista a su derecha y El Capitan de la décima división se encontraba aún con sus heridas abiertas.

-. ¡Capitán! - llamó haciendo que la volviera a mirar - acérquese, curaré sus heridas.

El albino quitó su vista y la ignoró haciéndola enfurecer, no le prestó atención y se puso de pie para caminar hasta el y con unos cuantos jalones lo obligó a sentarse donde anteriormente estaba ella. Solo tenía pequeñas cortaduras en su mayoría y una gran herida en su brazo izquierdo. Procedió a limpiar las cortaduras para luego enfocarse en la herida mayor. El fruncía el ceño gracias al picor que producía el alcohol.

Miyuki sonreía al verlo, parecía gracioso verlo hacer muecas por algo tan pequeño como eso y más gracioso el hecho de que ella fuera quien lo estuviera cuidando cuando la mayoría del tiempo era ella la que quería hacerle heridas aún peores.

-. Gracias... - Miyuki se sorprendió ante eso, alzó una de sus perfectas y delineadas cejas azules. El Albino se sonrojó levemente y ella sonrió.

-. No es nada.

-. No sabía que eras buena en esto - la peliazul alzó una ceja- me refiero a que eres de la onceava división.

-. No siempre fue así, no lo olvides.

-. Imposible olvidarlo - Miyuki afiló su mirada y por la ira que sintió apretó un poco el vendaje que estaba colocando.

-. Supéralo - le susurró.

-. También tú deberías hacerlo.

-. ¿Que sentiste cuando Isshin desapareció? - eso lo tomó desprevenido, nunca pensó que en algún momento alguien le haría esa pregunto y menos que esa persona sería Miyuki Kobayashi.

-. No entiendo para qué haces preguntas fuera de lugar.

-. Yo responderé por ti. Te sentiste perdido, perdido y confundido de que la persona que te instruía y te enseñaba se fuera de un momento a otro. Sin ninguna explicación... dejándote ahí solo y sin rumbo.

Mientras Miyuki hablaba encaraba a aquel capitán, enfocaba los orbes turquesa del chico de manera dulce y el pudo identificar que los ojos de aquella bestia guardaban muchos secretos que le intrigaban, ella antes fue la quinta oficial de Aizen y eso fue una época difícil luego de que el hombre se revelara y la dejara atrás a ella con un sin número de problemas. Recordó como ellos entrenaban en el pasado y sabía que en estos años el poder de Miyuki había aumentado grandemente.

-. Kobayashi. - la chica llamada levantó la vista- ¿tregua?

-. No lo sé, tú dime Toshiro.

A pesar de que le molestaba ser llamado por su nombre, sonrió al escucharlo por fin de Miyuki. Y le hizo sentir calidez al recordar sus días en la academia de shinigamis. Sonrieron y antes de que dijeran algo más la alarma sonó. Aihime estaba en una pelea.

Subieron lo antes posible y fuera de la tienda estaba Aihime peleando con Byakuya Kuchiki dejándolos a todos confundidos.

-. Nee-sama...

Miyuki se interpuso entre la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki y su amiga.

-. Kobayashi, no te interpongas - le dijo el apuesto hombre de ojos azules, la chica de ojos bicolor no retrocedía.

-. ¿Que haces aquí Byakuya? - el no respondió y la alejó. La peliazul se acercó a su amiga que estaba algo debilitada ¿Acaso tenía todo ese tiempo en esta pelea?

Junto a él se posicionó la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

-. ¡Kobayashi, no interfieras! - ordenó aquella mujer que siempre estaba habiéndole la vida imposible.

-. ¿Que buscan aquí?

-. La queremos a ella, será juzgada por sus crímenes y si te atreves a interferir serás acusada de traicion y está vez tu apellido no te salvará. - habló con sorna, la atacó y por su rapidez cubrió el golpe.

-. Te arrancaré la lengua.

-. ¡Kobayashi no! - gritó Toshiro al ver como ellas empezaba a pelear, sabía como terminaría si la chica era acusada de traicion y no quería aquello. Notó como su teniente y Orihime fueron a socorrer a Aihime la cual tosía sangre. Por otro lado Byakuya bajo a su altura.

-. Inoue Aihime, entrégate.

-. ¿De que se me acusa? - preguntó a duras penas mientras limpiaba la sangre de su barbilla.

-. Usar tus poderes en contra de los humanos. Con tu reiatsu congelaste al menos tres cuadras matando a todo aquel que rondaba.

-. Ya veo...

Miyuki seguía batallando con Soi-Fong y en un momento de descuido Aihime interrumpió la batalla, atravesó el estómago de la capitana del Segundo escuadrón con su mano.

Sangre salía de la boca de la capitana mientras Miyuki le presionaba aquella herida, Orihime fue a socorrerla a aquella capitana con ayuda de sus flores. Fue soltando a medida que la herida fue sanando. Soi-Fong había quedado inconsciente tras el tratamiento de Orihime. Durante el tiempo que aquella mujer de pelo corto era curada Aihime tenía una pelea con Byakuya.

Miyuki reaccionó, sus amigos estaban peleando. Volvió a empuñar su Zampakuto y se unió a la batalla. Obvio aún juntas no eran rival para el.

-. Deja de ser tan estirado - reprocho la peliceleste que había salvado a Aihime, aquella frase siempre se la decía al pelinegro cuando ambos eran aún infantes.

-. Debes de acatar órdenes. - fue todo lo que dijo para alejarla de un movimiento. El noble se acercaba a la albina pero una luz naranja la cubrió a la inconsciente chica.

Todos posaron sus ojos en su hermana mayor que traía el ceño fruncido.

-. Orihime... - llamo la Kuchiki menor - no hagas esto más difícil.


	15. 15

La albina y la peliceleste se encontraban caminando por aquellos pasillos, habían tenido audiencia con la cámara 46 y esperarían el veredicto en sus celdas, esto no pintaba bien la ninguna de las dos mujeres, Aihime había matado humanos a diestra y siniestra aunque no estuviese consiente y no fue a propósito y Miyuki se había revelado, se interpuso ante el arresto de Aihime y gracias a eso Soi-Fon casi muere. Si Orihime no hubiese estado ahí es posible que aquella capitana muriera... aunque eso no era algo que le quitara el sueño a alguien realmente.

Para ambas era su segunda visita y su primera vez se habían librado una por inocencia y otra por no representar una amenaza ¿pero ahora? Miyuki si era culpable, se había metido en el arresto de Aihime y por su culpa Soi-Fon fue herida de gravedad, por otro lado Aihime era muy poderosa y no tenía el más mínimo control sobre su poder.

El final del pasillo llegó, ambas fueron llevadas a celdas diferentes; Miyuki con solo un guardia mientras que la albina estaba rodeada. Miyuki espero paciente a que le colocaran aquellos grilletes en muñecas y tobillos.

-. ¿Que diablos hiciste? - interrogó Kempachi pasando por la puerta, la pequeña Yachiru estaba a su lado.

-. ¡Miyu-Chan! Te metiste en lío - la peliceleste sonrió.

-. Líos es mi segundo nombre.

-. ¿Que demonios hiciste niña? - volvió a gritar Kempachi furioso, su teniente estaba encadenada y esperando un veredicto que posiblemente fuese ejecución. Kobayashi se quedó en silencio, la atenta mirada de su imponente capitán y la emocionada sonrisa del espíritu de la Zampakuto de este.

-. Hice lo que sentía... no se preocupe, saldré de esta. - fue su respuesta entre dientes, Kempachi rió y Miyuki que se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha al escucharlo levantó el rostro. Yachiru y Kempachi sonreían.

-. ¡Así se habla! Más te vale salir rápido de esto.

-. Te traje dulces Miyu-Chan

Ichigo estaba en los cuarteles de la décima división caminando de un lado a otro, se encontraba furioso porque no lo dejaban salir de ahí. El y cada uno de sus amigos estaban en una habitación en cada uno de los diferentes cuarteles, los interrogarían uno por uno y luego llegarían a un veredicto. Ichigo sabía que aunque aún no habían empezado con el interrogatorio ya su veredicto estaba prácticamente decidido.

Ambas serían culpables, en lo único que aquellos absurdos interrogatorios podrían influir sería en la magnitud de la sentencia, con suerte no serían ejecutadas.

Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, el solo no podía irse contra la sociedad de almas como aquella vez porque no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos, no quería que nada le pasara a Miyuki y tampoco a Aihime. Le causaba ira solo imaginar que a alguna de ellas les llegara a pasar algo.

Un murmullo se escuchó fuera del cuarto donde se encontraba Ichigo así que se puso de pie, la puerta de abrió y era El Capitan de aquella división.

-. ¡Toshiro, ¿no has sabido nada de ellas?! - preguntó acercándose al peliblanco.

-. Aún no llaman a ninguno. Solo se que ya ellas están en sus celdas.

-. ¿Están bien?

-. Por ahora... esperemos que de algo sirvan nuestros testimonios.

Hubo un silencio, ambos estaban realmente preocupados por ambas chicas.

-. ¿Crees que Aihime mató a todas esas personas? - Ichigo no creía que la peliblanco realmente fuese capaz de hacer tal cosa. Ella no era mala y no sería capaz de matar a humanos nunca, claro que no. Pero el silencio de El albino hacía que Ichigo dudara un poco de aquello.

Otra vez la puerta frente a Miyuki fue abierta. Se quedó en la misma posición que estaba esperando ser escoltada para que la ejecutaran pero en ningún momento nadie se acercó a ella y a juzgar por los pasos solo entró una persona y se quedó ahí parada.

La peliceleste levantó el rostro y sus ojos bicolor se encontraron con la última persona que pensó encontrarse en aquel momento, Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba frente a ella y la avergonzaba estar en esa maldita posición.

-. ¿Cómo estás? - dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio, Miyuki se mordió el labio. Su orgullo en aquel momento se estaba rompiendo en diminutos pedacitos.

No dijo nada, si hubiese podido meter su cabeza debajo de la tierra quizás lo habría hecho. No importaba que Toshiro hubiese entrado en son de paz y que su voz haya sido la cosa más amable que había escuchado en mucho tiempo; a pesar de todo eso ella no podía dejar el pasado atrás y nuevamente estaba encadenada a esa maldita pared que le impedía la movilidad.

Diferencia de la última vez ella y aquel capitán no estaban lanzándose puñales con la mirada o insultándose como en aquel entonces, ahora el quería abrazarla para apaciguar el miedo que el sabía que la chica tenía y ella ni siquiera había alzado la mirada por vergüenza.

Dio una amarga sonrisa al pensar en la ironía de todo aquello y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

-. Normal - susurró con tranquilidad aún con la cabeza casi en el suelo.

-. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. - ahí levantó la mirada nuevamente. Esos ojos bicolor se encontraron con los hermosos ojos turquesa del chico.

-. Que promesa tan graciosa... - dijo casi para si misma pero claro que fue escuchada por el chico. Toshiro se puso de rodillas y sostuvo el rostro de Miyuki.

-. Pero es real... - la Kobayashi rio y dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas las cuales rápidamente fueron quitadas por los pulgares del chico.

Toshiro miraba esos ojos y recordó una vez que leyó que eran la ventada del alma, y notó que el alma de Miyuki estaba congelad y el quería derretir esa gruesa capa de hielo.

La besó.

Miyuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante el contacto que recibía de la última persona que creyó. Sus labios no eran tan fríos como ella pensaba y realmente le gustaba el contacto. Vio la torpeza del capitán al besar y decidió tomar ella el control. Los labios bailaban y el beso iba volviéndose más posesivo.

Fue subiendo de tono cuando Miyuki mordió el labio del capitán obteniendo acceso a su boca, sus lenguas luchaban por el control y ¡malditas sean esas cadenas! Que mantenían presos sus brazos y no la dejaban tocarlo.

La puerta se abrió y la persona que entraba interrumpió el beso.

-. Hay que irnos. - susurró la desconocida luego de nockear al chico.


	16. 16

La celda de Aihime estaba congelada, trataba de congelar las cadenas al punto de poder romperlas pero hasta el momento eso había sido inútil. Trataba de dejar el hielo simplemente en la celda y por el momento había funcionado.

Fuera de aquella celda se escucharon tres golpes acompañados del sonido de cuerpos cayendo. Aihime levantó el rostro cuando la puerta en vez de abierta fue rota en pedazos por lo congelada que estaba.

Frunció el rostro al ver a la chica entrar, parecía de 12 años pero en su experiencia en la sociedad de almas seguro que tenía mas. La "niña" tenía el cabello de color castaño y ondulado junto con un mechón de color celeste, su rostro era como el de una niña cualquiera, piel blanca como la nieve y esa sonrisa totalmente amable y entusiasta, sus ojos eran bicolor, uno dorado y el otro de color azul. La Niña tenía un vestido color hueso con bordes negros. En su mano derecha un guante como el que Aihime solía llevar.

-. Tenemos que irnos Ai - le dijo sacándola de aquel análisis.

-. ¿Quien eres?

-. ¡Soy yo! Soy Kuhaku ¿no me recuerdas? - interrogó con el ceño fruncido, más que molesta se veía triste y preocupada.

-. Lo siento... - susurró. La albina a pesar de no conocer a la castaña sentía la necesidad de abrazarla.

-. ¡No importa! - dijo con ojos algo llorosos - Te sacaré de aquí.

La Niña que respondía al nombre Kuhaku sacó su espada y cortó las cadenas liberando a la albina.

6 Horas antes.

Toshiro salió del cuarto en el que Kurosaki se encontraba, logró calmarlo luego de un rato pero a él nadie lo calmaba. El albino estaba mil veces más preocupado que aquel shinigami sustituto de pelo raro. Aihime y Miyuki podrían ser ejecutadas y el simplemente no sabía que iba a hacer con eso.

Aihime haría un desastre, moriría peleando y seguro después de la muerte seguiría peleando, conocía bien a esa bestia y seguro justo ahora estaba haciendo un plan para escapar o incluso tenía un plan en marcha.

Miyuki era un caso completamente a parte, ya ella había estado de ese lado y seguramente estaba reviviendo todo eso, su historia con aquella chica de pelo celeste y ojos bicolor era muy complicada pero los sentimientos seguirían ahí. Miyuki quizás podría estar teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico y el no estaba ahí para tranquilizarla.

Golpeó una pared ante ese pensamiento, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como las chicas eran ejecutadas -porque ese era el posible veredicto- pero no podía irse el solo en contra de la sociedad de almas los cuales los tenían a todos separados bajo extrema vigilancia para prevenir una rebelión.

Fue a la celda de Aihime, era un capitán y gracias a eso le permitieron entrar, la albina casi salta al notar su presencia, las cadenas estaban completamente congeladas y por lo visto ella seguía tratando de congelarlas lo suficiente como para poder rompérlas.

Las puntas que antes eran castañas ahora eran rubias.

-. Detente.

-. No creo que vengas a sacarme de aquí, entonces no estorbes - escupió con algo de dificultad y una notable molestia en su voz.

-. Todo saldrá bien. - Toshiro se arrodilló ante Aihime.

-. Yo estoy bien, dile eso a Miyuki. - el albino se quedó en silencio y ella sonrió. - es tu momento. Creí que un capitán era más valiente que eso.

-. ¡No lo entiendes!

-. ¿Que Debo entender? Miyuki te gusta desde siempre y no eres suficiente hombre para ir a decirle.

-. ¿Que se supone que le diga?

-. Yo que sé. Nunca me he confesado, lo más cercano a eso que tuve besé al chico.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Aihime recordó todo lo anterior con Ulquiorra y eso la enfureció. Despejó su mente de toda la rabia que sentía por el ser de enormes ojos verdes. Miro a aquel que había sido su amigo desde que llegó a Karakura, se notaba que sufría.

-. Ve y bésala.

-. ¿Estás loca?

-. ¡Bésala! ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? Seguro está encadenada como yo así que si no le gusta no podrá arrancarte los ojos. - Hitsugaya le hizo una mala cara luego de imaginar que a Miyuki no le gustara el beso y tratara de matarlo.

-. Eres un asco ayudando.

Murmuro y salió de ahí, luego de indicar que cerraran la puerta la voz de Aihime resonó en su cabeza "¿que es lo peor que puede pasar?" Lo peor era que Miyuki tratara de matarlo pero eso era algo que ya había pasado anteriormente.

En un momento de locura decidió ir a la celda de al lado y al entrar deseo no haberlo hecho. Miyuki estaba de rodillas y encadenada a la pared, muñecas, cuello y tobillo. Se le rompió el corazón ver a la peliceleste de esa forma.

-. ¿Cómo estás? - fue lo que salió de su boca, simplemente no se le ocurrió otra cosa y seguro en el futures cuando salieran de eso ella se burlaría por algo tan estupido.

La peliceleste tragó y el albino lo escuchó por el enorme silencio que ambos tenían, vio como la chica bajó un poco más la cabeza entonces por la mente del chico pasaron las imágenes de la vez que estuvieron en aquella posición.

Hace casi un año cuando Aizen traicionó a la sociedad de almas y Miyuki fue acusada de cómplice del ex-Capitan, con la diferencia que la última vez ella arrancó las cadenas de la pared y se lanzó a casi matarlo ¿por qué fue tan idiota? El jamás debió desconfiar de ella.

Por culpa de el la gran amistad que tenían se había roto ya por eso había tenido que guardar sus sentimientos por la chica tanto tiempo.

-. Normal - susurró con tranquilidad aún con la cabeza aún más abajo, su voz se escuchaba rota.

-. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. - fue lo que se animó a decir, esta vez no dejaría ir a Miyuki sin pelear. La chica levantó el rostro encontrando la tierna mirada que Toshiro le ofrecía

-. Que promesa tan graciosa... - susurró. Toshiro se puso de rodillas tomando el rostro de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo.

-. Pero es real... - una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de la chica de ojos bicolor.

Toshiro miraba esos ojos que ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas, podía ver el dolor de la chica a travez de sus ojos, él tenía el corazón roto pero a ella le había roto el alma pasara por lo mismo otra vez.

Las palabras de Aihime volvieron a pasar por su mente y entonces la besó.

Toshiro sostenía el rostro de la chica para que no se alejara, le gustaba el contacto de los labios de la chica sobre los suyos a pesar de que los nervios del albino lo hacían torpe, para su sorpresa Miyuki le correspondió aquel beso haciéndose cargo.

Aquel anhelado beso por parte de ambos fue subiendo de tono cuando Miyuki mordió el labio del capitán obteniendo acceso a su boca, sus lenguas luchaban por el control y El Capitan enredó sus dedos el el celeste cabello de la chica produciéndole un cosquilleo en su interior.

Escuchó como la puerta de abrió y un punzante dolor en su cabeza se hizo presente hasta que todo se volvió negro.


End file.
